Mikkel
Mikkel is a citizen of the Insect Kingdom. Thanks to the inability to control the hydrogen cyanide that he produces from his body, he is forced to live a solitary life away from others. He is not much for words and has a rather impassive stare more often than not, but he is not malicious, despite rumors. In reality, he’s rather mild in nature and well-meaning to the best of his ability. He researches several branches of chemistry and has a side hobby into toxicology, in part to find a way to control the amount of toxic gas he releases. Mikkel also aids his only friend Adel in her adventures when he can; at times even giving her chemical weapons he’s created himself. Other times, it’s simply supplies and shelter when she drops by. He has come with her on rare occasions when going underground, but upon the realization of inevitable death to all in any area he enters, he’s stopped going unless it is an emergency. He lives in a small underground home he burrowed himself, and though a bit moist all the time, it is rather homely and well-kept with the little possessions he has. Appearance Mikkel’s outfits vary in one thing: with his jacket on or without his jacket on. Other than that, he lacks the sense of fashion to wear anything other than what he already has. His one constant array of clothes includes his beige quilted jacket and sleeveless turtleneck, tight-fitting for ease of movement. He has two belts around his waist, and hidden under his jacket are several smoke bombs when he needs a fast escape. His most prominent accessory is his surgeon’s mask. He originally wore it for anonymity, though it has become a necessary for him to wear as he feels exposed without it on. The only person he has ever taken it off around is Adel. Under both his eyes are two dots - beauty spots of sorts. While he does brush hair, it’s on the messy side, and he keeps most of it tied back to not get in the way. His hair goes down to about his shoulder blades. Like many insects, he has two antennae on his forehead; they’re a bit sensitive to the touch. His many extra limbs are tucked underneath his clothes, though a few can be seen protruding around his abdomen. When they’re all out, he can get a little clumsy, so he keeps most concealed. Personality Being ostracized since he was young, Mikkel learned how to survive purely on his own. He has no recollection of family, if he had any, and realized quite early on how easy it was for him to kill someone. He has a history of many accidental killings and was quite infamous for being a murderer. Even so, he doesn’t take advantage of his abilities and tries to use it for what he needs and nothing more. It took several years to figure out paths to avoid all and any contact with others. He is not quite sure why he does this, as he does realize it’s harder on himself, but he does it anyways and continues to do so in present time. Mikkel is a very good listener - in fact, it is how he learned how to speak. He often spied on people from afar, as part of him desired contact, and picked up on words and phrases through these snippets of conversations. He could be considered a genius, to a point, as he also taught himself how to read as well. The occasional child singing ABC helped a lot, and Mikkel still hums it every now and then. He also has a small collection of children’s books which consists of his favorite stories, even though he’s capable of harder material now. Nonetheless, his little social interactions with people other than himself have taken a toll. He is socially inept in more ways than one, the notable trait being his little change of emotions. Adel suffers the most from this, as he never shows if he is happy, upset, or angry. Even his body language is unclear, and many times he acts as if he isn’t listening even when he is (and very intently at that). Mikkel’s idea of a conversation consists of clumsy one sentence answers, and then not saying a word for another 10 minutes. He is so used to listening and not being in the conversation directly, that he forgets to talk back when Adel is around. Regardless, it is with Adel that the best of him comes out, and even is learning how to smile more. Relationships Adel Despite being his natural predator, Adel is Mikkel’s first and only friend. He cherishes her as she is the most important person in his life, and would risk everything to make sure she was safe. If pushed to it, would most likely go to the point of deliberately killing someone just to make sure she doesn’t get hurt. However, he still neglects to voice out how he feels, and does not realize that he has to reassure her once in awhile that he does care. Since she is his only relationship with a person, he can’t differentiate if what he feels for Adel is only friendship or love. Most likely the latter, however. Viette Has seen him a few times briefly, but only knows what Adel has told him. Trivia * He’s made an extra room for Adel in his house, and whenever he goes out for food, gets enough as if there are two people living in there, even though she is away on her travels more often than not. * Knows that Adel could kill him at any time if she wanted, and was wary of her in the early stages of their friendship, but was too affection starved for people that he was willing to let his own natural predator come near. Gallery mikkel.png|Without jacket. mikkel1.png mikkel2.png bug.jpg 1.png Category:Characters Category:Insect Kingdom Category:Kazu Category:Male